


Are you trying to flirt? Because, you're embarrassing yourself

by like_froot



Series: Paladins Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: “Would you like to grab a couple drinks with me, then?”Cassie smiles at her, too.“Only if you’re paying.”





	Are you trying to flirt? Because, you're embarrassing yourself

As much as Cassie finds Fernando’s flirting pathetic (and she would gladly put an arrow up his knight like butt), Kinessa’s is actually even worse.

 

She wasn’t sure about having her around at first. She knows Kinessa used to be a part of the Sentinels back in the day, but both Tyra and Buck refuse to give her any kind information about the matter. Something strange, since Buck talks… a whole lot. About everything, at any time.

 

The thing is that Kinessa is kind of a neutral party now. She is in for the money, and would gladly work for the Magistrate if they paid her more. She is nice, but doesn’t “waste her time with politics”. A talented sniper, clever, and resourceful. Of course everyone wants her.

 

Cassie wants her, that much she knows. And she is fairly sure that the feeling is mutual. And she has proof.

 

The thing is, Kinessa does try to flirt with her. Keyword: Try. Result: disaster.

 

“I love your eyes. I’d love to wear them myself.” she tells Cassie once, and she starts laughing so hard that poor Zigs almost jumps in place, screeching a little to complain about her master’s volume. She caresses his head and wings with care, as a silent apology.

 

“Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Cassie says, trying not to laugh again. Failing miserably, her eyes a little wet, and her facial muscles contorting a little until she starts giggling.

 

“Is it working?” Kinessa asks, her posture relaxed, always the confident looking one. Her fingers drum against her own waist, betraying her composure. Cassie wonders who taught her to keep herself in check like that, so professional even given her slightly disheveled appearance.

 

Cassie’s stomach hurts, with both laughter and the slight pinch of remembering her own father.

 

Poor Zigs decides to just leave her side, flying around her for a little while until he decides to land on a nearby chair, perching himself as if everything belonged to him. Not that Cassie would tell him otherwise.

 

“Kind of. Yes. It is.” she admits, with tears in her eyes.

 

Kinessa’s posture relaxes, this time for real, but her eyes shine brighter, her grin bigger and more confident.

 

“Would you like to grab a couple drinks with me, then?”

 

Cassie smiles at her, too.

 

“Only if you’re paying.”

 

Kinessa groans, but accepts nevertheless. And Cassie may not consider her a comrade about the whole war thing, but she likes her more than enough to get a little drunk with her. And what comes after drinking, too.


End file.
